empiresandalliesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jan1
Hello hey, long time. i have noticed the game is shutting down. although i haven't played it for a while its disappointing as it was such a great game until zynga of course destroyed it! anyhow i have been trying to access their xml sheets and to get the hash needed to pull the imagery before they pull it all down completely very soon! i have noticed that how we used to get revision codes have now dissapeared it seems?? i have however managed to get the revision number but cant access any of the xml sheets. i used to be able to access them here > https://empire-s.assets.zgncdn.com/assets/109338/gameSettings.xml (that's with latest revision number) could you shed any light on this? cheers jan. Block Hi, can you block this vandal? I'm not an admin so I can't block him. http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/201.171.215.205 Jianhui67 13 June 2013 07:24 (UTC) RE: hey jan, yes after some faffing with the right web address (they changed it) i managed to get a copy of the XML sheets for all 3 main loacations "en_US.XML, gameSettings.XML and questSettings.XML, I also managed to download the whole database of image, .SWF and other misc files. I will upload them to a storage account i use and provide the links back here so people can u know... i missed out on about a full 6 months of wiki work (while the game was still running) so i myself will back date what i can by said settings and clean up the wiki abit ie categorys, any spam etc. Thinking about archiving i think the best way is to list a archive header (new design than the archive template we use) for the main page to state the nature of the wiki now and that the game has ended. what do you think? Also i think maybe we could turn the "Live Chat" feature of, seeing as its almost never used and now its a dead game and archived we wouldnt have proper administration to admin the chat (which i dont think us admins have used or anyone for a long time anyhow) ?? I think its best to keep the "admin only edit" articles still "admin only" for the protection of code used ie DPL etc free from spamming. and have a statement for anyone wishing to alter any admin only pages to contact us for permission..??? i could write a blog and link it to the main page for anyone who still comes and wishes to contribute etc..?? Zynga template I listed this wiki on w:Template:Zynga and was wondering if it could be included on the homepage? +Y 18:57, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Request Hi there Jan1. Just a request over here. Can you give me admin rights over here? I realized that everyone have become inactive here. I can block any vandal that strike this wiki just in case. I am a sysop in another wiki and also a trusted user in WMF projects. I know the policies very well. I will still continue to monitor this wiki. Thanks in advance. [[User:Jianhui67|'Jianhui67']] [[User talk:Jianhui67|'talk']]★ 13:48, December 6, 2013 (UTC) /* Info */ Jan1, I am new to Empires and Allies and was looking for a wiki to figure out unit strength, etc. Found this and one other. But prefered this since players could contribute. This one seems out of date and a bit disorganized. Are admins and contributers still active on this wiki. I was thinking of contacting zynga to see if I could get unit snap shots and level data to fill in the blanks. Also looking for a sandbox to try out wikitext and other features, any suggestions? TheWizEd (talk) 14:34, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: Info Jan1, I have created a Table_of_Contents and a navigation button bar for your consideration. TheWizEd (talk) 00:01, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Info Right now the main page has Game Elements and Categories. It doesn't have a logical list of each game element. My idea of Table of Contents is to have everything listed in one place. And my button bar is just an idea to navigate back and forth. Each page would have a button bar pointing to the previous and next page. I know its a lot of typing but I don't know of an easier way. Your breadcrumb idea is for drilling down deeper and deeper. Not exactly what I thought of unless I can come up with an idea to point up, down, left, right, back, forward, etc. I'll play around with the idea. --TheWizEd (talk) 18:49, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Info Maybe we should chat about this. I'm in California PST. Can we set a day and time? --TheWizEd (talk) 23:19, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Templates Jan1, a see what you've done with Mobile Offense but can't find the template to see how you've done it. I think there should be a similar one for other categories. Let me know where they are and I can make them and edit each page to reference it. Also with it we can remove all the other pictures to make the page more compact. Also I wanted to discuss the tables with you. They are single column and very long. What about 2D tables with levels across the top and valued in each column. That way it's easier to compare each level. I would be happy to reformat. --TheWizEd (talk) 15:56, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Templates Jan1, notice I've created Mobile Base Defense but can't figure out how to get it into templates. Could you explain? --TheWizEd (talk) 23:48, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Jan1, we are still missing pictures for Supply Drop, Steel Stockpile, Railgun, Alliance Reserve, War Factory the 2 Memorials and the Weapons Command options and the three Domed Defense options. Any idea where we can get? Regarding the menu, that looks good but may grow as the game evolves. I am developing menus similar to the ones for Defensive and Offensive units for the different buildings so we have a common navigation technique for all categories. Okay? Is there a way to list all files on the E and A wiki, can they be moved, renamed, deleted? --TheWizEd (talk) 12:06, November 5, 2015 (UTC) War Factory Jan1, I unlocked the War Factory and found there are new structures and building upgrades. There are also new resouces that I think can only be obtained through combat. You obviously have found a way to get to the game data. Can you share that with me? I dabble in programming and may be able to figure out how to get at the data for these additional things. --TheWizEd (talk) 12:36, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Template Jan1, I've had a chance to study the templates and am impressed with the complexity of the programming. The tables are not just text but nested templates that can handle any unit or building type but will result in short tables ignoring non-relevant fields. Now I understand why they are essentially 1D instead of 2D. I'll try to emulate these methods in anything I do. --TheWizEd (talk) 21:22, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Templates Jan1, I tried to actract the game files as described on the zynga mod forum but iTools wouldn't run for me, something about wrong iTunes version, so I stopped there. If you have any suggestions, let me know. --TheWizEd (talk) 00:31, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Templates Jan1, I'm using iPhone. How do you suggest sending files? --TheWizEd (talk) 15:22, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Jan1, have you ever used Google drive. I have used to send files to friends and family. I simply put the files on Google drive and send the friend a link. If you could zip everything to one file and send me the link I could download. With Google drive and files you have to give permission for someone to access the link. If you have any questions, let me know. --TheWizEd (talk) 18:41, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Jan1, I got the file and there are 3 folders, content, csharp and Managed. Are these all from the game or only content? --TheWizEd (talk) 20:32, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Jan1, I'm using the uitx images. I don't know why but some are of different size. It's no clear to me how you get the unit and building data tables. Which files, a quick description? It seems everything comes from ProbDB.txt and goes to a log file. --TheWizEd (talk) 14:22, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: I can see things in ProbDB, such as war factory and stealth generator. There are probably others but I didn't look too hard. I'm using Visual Studio 2013 but can't run your code. It compiles but when run it says there is something wrong in the Moc.Gamelogic call to ChangeCurrencyAction from Assembly-CSharp. If I can get it working maybe I can figure out how to get some of that other stuff out of the DB. --TheWizEd (talk) 23:40, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Without touching the files you sent me, running compileX and TestX, it compiles but won't run. I get the same error message as with Visual Studio. Oh well, I'll keep trying. --TheWizEd (talk) 15:48, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: I've been probing and searching the net but been unsuccessful. From traceback error occurs in the call to GameLogicProtoBufSerializer but give a strange error message about "Could not load type 'Moc.GameLogic.ChangeCurrencyAction' from assembly 'Assembly-CSharp". The type passed to serializer is ProtoDatabase. Where did you get the code and dlls? Did you develop yourself? --TheWizEd (talk) 15:52, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Comment on Build Time There is a comment on the HQ page questioning why no build times. I found the Mobile_Time template and its use in units. I could implement in building is you agree. --TheWizEd (talk) 23:18, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: I'm not able to get your examples to run. I have tried compileX.bat without touching anything and then replacing the dlls as you recommended. It will compile but not run. Still get the same error. I don't know what could be different between our machines. I'm running Windows 7 with the install of the free Visual Studio 2013 Community edition. --TheWizEd (talk) 11:12, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Added build times to template. Looks good. --TheWizEd (talk) 15:47, November 12, 2015 (UTC) ProtoDB I am wondering if the ProtoDB has changes so that a class is different than the dll deserializer calls? I extracted the ProtoDB from my iPhone backup and get the same error messsage. --TheWizEd (talk) 16:20, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Do your TestX and hello actually work? Mine won't, even if I just run compileX.bat. --TheWizEd (talk) 14:58, November 19, 2015 (UTC) =hello= Hi, I'm an active player of the 'new' mobile version of E&A and have been making use of the Wikia pages for some time. However, at the moment they don't work via the Wikia mobile app because only the content for the old version of the game is available. Can you take a look at this please? And thanks for all the hard work you put in to maintaining this, it's an invaluable resource for all of us players. Michael --Michael-UK (talk) 14:49, Febuary 19, 2016 (UTC)